Do you know what it's like to be loved?
by Goddess2uu
Summary: There are six characters that fall in love and love each other more than anything else in the world, they belong together and fit with everything. There is sexual content between every single character and there will be angst but most of all there will be love. Characters: Abaddon, Castiel, Balthazar, Meg, Dean, and Sam. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This chapter contains sex and lots of it.**

* * *

They stumble into the house, giggling uncontrollably - all three of them completely and utterly drunk. Cas, Abaddon, and Dean had left almost 6 hours prior and had been kicked out of the bar for trying to fuck each other on the bar.

Once they were inside Abaddon slammed the door, quite loudly at that, Dean pushed her into the door and started attacking her neck, the moans of pleasure that escaped her perfectly red lips sounded like a symphony of pleasure to Dean and Cas. Cas was pressed up against Dean, back into the exact position that they were in before they got kicked out of the bar.

Dean can feel Cas' stubble on his neck as Cas whispers incoherently into Dean's ear as he grinds into his ass. Dean is still kissing and suckling Abaddon's neck leaving light hickeys across her skin, her pelvis thrusting aggressively into Dean's.

Abaddon, being the crazy, sexy dominatrix she is, takes control of Dean flipping him around and accidentally cutting off Cas. He stands back and admires his lovers as they make out fiercely, a light flickers on in the hallway and Cas sees Sam wander into the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge. Cas stands there with a growing erecting as the brunette's muscles flex and move - he is shirtless because that is now we sleeps – Sam stands back up and notices that Cas is watching him. Sam comes to Cas and looks at the took making out, almost naked, Sam looks at Cas again noticing that he is fully clothed.

"Why aren't you in on that" Sam asks pointing at Dean and Abaddon.

Cas puckers his lower lip and mutters "they forgot about.." Cas' statement is cut off by the much, much taller man pulling him into a kiss; the kiss instantly becoming extremely passionate and strong. Cas has always been strong but now in the arms of Sam he felt so small and out of control of the kissing but he did not enjoy it any less.

Abaddon and Dean finally broke apart from a huge inability to breathe, they look at Sam and Cas kissing and smile - both still panting together. Sam was only in boxers to begin with but now Cas was also only in his underwear, only difference being that Cas' were tighty-whities rather than boxers. Abaddon giggles and then pulls Dean, Cas, and Sam to the master bedroom. They all called it the fuck room but people that didn't belong in their relationship knew it as the master bedroom.

The room is a light purple color that was very soft and sweet, relaxing. No one would imagine what was hiding in the closet and what the hooks in the ceiling were for. But the minute you walked into the room there was a stripper poll, yes a stripper poll. It comes on and off regularly - only to keep the guests out of their business. Tonight it was up; it is in the center of the open space which is practically right in front of the door. The rest of the room has a bed big enough for 6 people to lay in it, the comforters big and fluffy and too many pillows because Balthazar was obsessed with pillows.

When the four of them, led by Abaddon, walked into the room, Abaddon stopped at the poll. She is only wearing her panties, bra, and heels at this point. She smiles at the boys with her evil 'you're going to be begging' grin. She started to go about dancing on the poll, an elaborate dance she had been practicing. The men all had their hands in their underwear - jacking to the sight of Abaddon's perfect curves as she danced around, up, and down the poll. Then there is a knock at the door of the room and all four of them turned to see Balthazar and Meg - messy hair and pajamas. Meg yawns and Balthazar just stares at everyone's lust blown eyes.

"You guys always leave us out" Balthazar frowns at the four.

"That's not true; you guys are just always sleeping" Cas answers with a matter-o'-fact tone, his breathing still broken and fast

Balthazar frowns and looks at him with puppy eyes, Cas smiles and walks to Balthazar, kissing him slowly. Abaddon and Meg were already against the door kissing and Meg was fully naked as the curvier woman stood over her in her hells. Meg's pupils are already blown out of proportion and she takes Abaddon's bra off as they make out. Everyone in the room is mostly naked and Sam looks at his twin and smiles before toppling him and kissing him fiercely grinding his hips into his twin brother, Dean.

Cas has Balthazar naked on the bed and Cas loses his underwear – leaning down and kissing a trail that lights little fires down Balthazar's chest, Balthazar's moans are powerful as they fill the room, mixing with everyone else's moans.

Meg is still pinned to the door and Abaddon is on her knees in front of the little brunette, one of Meg's legs is wrapped around Abaddon's shoulder and Abaddon teases the sensitive skin on Meg's thigh. Her moans shaking her entire body, Abaddon smiles up at her and she gently leans in kissing Meg's warmth before gently licking her clit. "_mmmmmmmm Aaaabbbaaaaddoooooonnnnnn yyyooouuu ughnjkhgnjuhguun arrrrrre uhgniuhgnuhgn killlling meeeeeeee mmmmmmmmm._" Abaddon keeps teasing Meg and Meg's hip gently push into Abaddon's face and Abaddon's tongue presses harder against Meg's clit. Meg lets out her loudest moan yet and cums on Abaddon's hand and face. Abaddon backs away and catches Meg and puts her on the bed. "_mmmmmmmmmmmmmm Abaddon mmmmmm_" Abaddon giggles at Meg "Ba'e you haven't even cum more than once and you're already out from it" Abaddon looks at the pairs of boys and decides she wants to be in the middle of the _Wincest_ (as Meg liked to call it).

Dean and Sam have just been jerking each other off and making out and grinding the entire time - they hear a loud moan and then feel the bed shift as Meg falls onto the bed. Sam, who has been on top the whole time, jumps a bit and then shifts to see what smacked his ass and it was Abaddon, her eyes wide with pleasure and lust. Sam smiles at her and kisses her deeply, tasting Meg on his lips as Abaddon slowly shifts the three on them around so she is in between the twins. Dean is still on the bed but sitting up as he kisses Abaddon's neck and shoulder, his hands reaching around to play with her breasts and nipples. Sam still kissing Abaddon's lips until he no longer tastes Meg and he moves to her other shoulder, leaving little bite marks, when she grinds both cocks rub against her and the room filled with their moans. Dean pushes Abaddon's panties to the floor and starts to finger her roughly and her moans become the loudest. Dean's rough fingers fill her tightly and she throws her head back in pleasure and Sam keeps grinding into her and kissing along her neck, shoulder, chest, slowly reaching her soft, supple breasts. She moans, breathe hitching in her throat and she grinds into Dean's hand, her nipples growing harder as Sam's lips and tongue play between the two. She eventually cums with a loud moan and she brothers smile at each other and then start making out with Abaddon pressed between them. Sam moves Abaddon so she is still between them but when Sam grinds his cock rubs Dean's ass and Dean howls in pleasure and excitement. Sam smiles at Dean and Dean nods feeling his brother slowly press the tip of his cock into Dean's tight ass - pushing into the bundle of nerves Dean distracts himself and pressed his cock into Abaddon's pussy and smiles as she pushed down into him. Once Sam is all the way in Dean, they find the perfect rhythm to fuck at and after countless pounding, moaning, and cursing ALL three of them cum loudly and collapse. They crawl up the pillows and cuddle with each other, Dean in the middle of the three of them.

Cas and Balthazar were moaning together but the difference was that you couldn't hear Cas' moans. But Balthazar could feel them on his cock as it was balls deep inside of Cas' mouth. Balthazar had his hand in Cas' hair helping him to deep throat his fairly large cock and Cas complied – putting the cock as far in his own mouth as he could. His blue eyes looked up to see Meg silencing Balthazar with her kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance and Meg eventually losing because she is already exhausted from her first orgasm all over Abaddon. Cas pulls off of Balthazar's cock and there is an audible whimper from the man, Cas smiles and goes back to his knees but rather than touching Balthazar's cock Cas touches his lips to the man's ass, gently biting before pushing Balthazar's legs up and licking his ass hole, Cas smiles at Balthazar's shivers and sees Meg with Balthazar's cock in her mouth. Cas licks again and then pushes his tongue past the bundle of tight nerves and Balthazar moans louder. Cas immediately pushes three wet fingers into Balthazar and Balthazar moans and whimpers at the same times and Cas pulls Meg into a kiss that in powerful and Cas feels Balthazar's ass relax a bit so he begins to finger for effectively before telling Meg to suck on his own cock. She leans in and sucks on Cas' cock and he moans roughly and smiles - still fingering Balthazar. "Make it super wet baby so it doesn't hurt our Balthazar" Cas demands at Meg and she smiles around Cas' cock. Once he feels she made his cock wet enough he removes his fingers and quickly replaces them with his cock, quickly all of the way into Balthazar. Balthazar cries out in pain and pleasure and while Cas sits with his cock balls deep he tells Meg to get on Balthazar's cock. She does so willingly and moans out as his pussy is instantly completely filled with Balthazar. Cas and Meg catch a rhythm and fuck Balthazar until all three of them cum, staggered and blissful. They all kiss each other and then curl up with the others.

Cas curls up with Abaddon. Meg with Balthazar. Dean with Sam. But also all curled against each other, everyone being touched by at least two people.

* * *

**A/N Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. This chapter is long and fun and I hope you liked it :) I will try to update regularly but I may fail at that. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

**A/N This is written slightly different from the way I wrote it in my notebook but it's still close. I hope you can give me some reviews please..**

Sam and Dean are twins that are going to the local university in Lawrence, Kansas. The lived in the dorms for their first two semesters but decided to get a house off campus – four bedrooms, three baths, two living rooms, big kitchen, and three stories tall. They want to get two of the rooms rented by some people that they think would be fun to live with. The first few people that had rented their two empty rooms were failures of the most epic proportions. The first being Crowley McCloud; a weasel that was most commonly called around campus, The King of Hell, and epic douchebag and horrible person. The second being Gabriel Novak, he is the trickster of campus, having been kicked out of most fraternities because of the countless tricks he's played on campus. It's a surprise he hasn't been kicked off campus yet. But now the brothers have found their best house mate's yet. They all clicked almost instantly becoming "besties" according to Meg.

* * *

_**\- Sam -**_

"Dean..." Sam paused too long.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean replied stuffing a piece of pie Cas had made into his mouth.

Sam thought about what he was going to say and decided against it, "how's the pie?"

"Fanfuckingtastic bro!"

"Good"

Sam thinks about all of their new housemates, they are two couples that seemed to have clicked so well with each other. We have Abaddon and Castiel (or Cas for short), Abaddon is a Communication Major cause she plans on taking over the world with it and she currently works at a book store. Castiel is a Business Major and a baker, planning on starting up his own bakery in the future. Then we have Balthazar and Megan (Meg for short), Balthazar is an Engineering Major and genius, plans on being the real world's Tony Stark. Meg is a special one, adorable and sassy and a Nursing Major so that she can help people in mental hospitals.

Since Sam and Dean hardly ever talked to other people they didn't know many people on campus but they decided that it would be good to meet new people and since they had a house they needed to meet people to help fill it.

* * *

**Flashback **

**OMNIPRESENT POV**

A tall slim woman is standing on the front porch, lowering her arm soon after ringing the doorbell; she is absolutely perfect and curvy in all the right ways. Her skin was soft looking and a pale color but her lips were in complete contrast with their color - a bright red that made her hair pop a brighter red as well. Her eyes a sparkly gold-brown color that worked so well with the shape and color of her face. She was wearing a black and white 50's style dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist that accentuated her curves and breasts, with heels that made her 5 inches taller. The man that was standing to the left of her on the porch in only slightly taller than the woman in heels, his face is heart-shaped and the black hair that is a tuff on top of his head, crazy and black as a jet. His eyes are striking and gorgeous - as blue as the Peyto Lake in Canada - you get lost just looking at them. He is a slender man but he is built, his skin is pale in contrast to his hair, his face is scruffy, and his lips are beautiful, plump, and chapped. He is wearing a suit with a crooked blue tie and a tan trench coat that looks too large on his slim body.

Dean answers the door after the doorbell rings a few times, he smiles at the couple and when they smile back he is surprised by the brightness that comes from them. _They are soooo beautiful, the lips on both of them.. _He thinks to himself then realizes that he hasn't invited them inside.

"Hey there," he motions them inside "I am Dean, can I take your jacket?" He asks the man with a bright smile.

"No." The answer is abrupt "I'm sorry, I am not one to remove my jacket regularly"

"He only takes it off when he is getting in bed, it's like it's sewn to him" The woman says to Dean.

"Okay, well, do you guys want any water? Or tea? Or a beer?" Dean smiles and walks them to the living room where Sam is sitting on the couch playing his a strand of hair that is in front of his face.

Sam smiles and waves at the two and smiles before standing up and reaching his hand to the couple to shake hands with them, "hey guys, I'm Sam"

The man speaks in a deep, gravelly voice - one you wouldn't suspect from a man that looked like he did. "My name is Castiel but you can call me Cas and this is my girlfriend Abaddon." A smile plays across the woman's face and she waves at them, Cas' face is hard, the smile only playing on his lips rather than his eyes.

Sam and Dean interview the couple and ask them so many key questions that Dean deems are important like 'what's your favorite pizza topping' and 'who is your favorite rock band' and 'can you cook cause Sammy sucks at it'. That last one got an elbow in the ribs from Sam to Dean. Sam asked the actually important questions that included their jobs, majors, and shower schedule. When the interview is over the couple leaves and Dean closes the door.

"They were perfect, dude!" Dean beams at his brother and Sam laughs his deep throaty laugh. "You're right, they are perfect. Well, let's see who else we've got." And almost like it is on cue their doorbell rings and Dean can hear giggling on the other side of the door. He looks through the window and sees two people, a man and woman leaning against each other laughing like there is no tomorrow. He opens the door quietly and smiles at them "what's so funny?" he is leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest.

The man stops laughing and gives Dean a smile that is very happy and bright, "got lost on the way here" the woman snickers behind him, still smiling and giggling. Dean laughs and looks them up and down a moment before inviting them inside.

The woman is extremely short and plump, her body curved in every right way. Her face is square shaped and her face becomes round when she smiles, her lips are an average thickness but they are just right with her face. Her eyes are brown and her hair is long and wavy. The man is tall and skinny as all hell and is a blonde man, scruff covering most of his face. His eyes are blue but more like the color of the sky than Castiel's eyes, his lips thin and his skin a lightly tanned color. Both of them were dressed pretty similarly in a V-neck t-shirt with a jacket and then jeans that were worn and holy. She is in heels and he is in converse.

They ask all the same questions, Dean getting elbowed again for noting that Sam can't cook and then the couple leave and Sam speaks up once they are gone "dude, they were awesome too!" "I know! Give it a few days and we'll call them back."

* * *

**Back to present flashback where Dean and Sam are in kitchen from Dean's point of view**

Dean had been ogling the pie Castiel had made earlier that day; it was apricot pecan pie- Dean's favorite!

As he goes to stuff the first bite of pie in his mouth and Sammy speaks "Dean..."

"Yeah Sammy?" He says around a bite of food.

"How's the pie?" Dean noticed a change in Sammy's expression - he had changed his mind.

"Fanfuckingtastic bro"

"Good"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is going to be a short chapter and it's omnipresent :)**

Dean melts as he eats the pie, his thoughts lingering on Sammy and his eyes lift to his twin brother realizing that he was met by Sam's hazel eyes. They stared at each other for a while before both of them looked down at their trhings. Sam his homework, Dean his pie.

"Sammy?" Dean asked after a few hours of silence, Dean had eaten two pies and was now half way through a cake _I love game season_

"Yes Dean?" Sam had been working, unsuccessfully, on his homework, his thoughts of Dean intensifying as he watched him eat, the act seeming almost sexual. He notices Dean about to speak opening his mouth and then closing it, lost in thought.

_You can't say those things out loud, they aren't right_ Dean thinks to himself. Thinking so hard that when Sammy's hand reaches for his face to wipe away his frown lines he flinches away from him. Realizing he didn't mean to move away from Sammy he leans forward and allows Sammy to stroke his face, shivering in pleasure. Sam lingers his hand there, touching Dean's cheek gently, smiling into his twin's face.

Sam leans closer to Dean, not wanting to push his twin and Dean leans forward to kiss Sammy, the kiss instantly passionate. Their bodies try to come together but the table is pressed against them Sam tugs Dean around the table and sits him down on it. Everything that had been on the table was now on the floor with a loud clatter. They don't even hesitate as they hear the patter of feet in the hallway, so enthralled by their passion their hands explore each other; excited, confused, and home. They only break apart their passion as they hear a series of whoops from the kitchen door. When the twins look over to their four friends they blush and pull apart.

"Finally!" they hear feom Meg and everyone but the twins laugh, they are still blushing and trying to understand what happened between them. Then Dean understands what Meg says.

What the fuck do you mean 'finally'?" Dean asks trying to mimic Meg's comment.

"Dean, you guys have been silently eyeing each other as long as we've known you" Cas states matter-o-factly

"No we haven't" Dean and Sam say almost simultaneously and as a whisper.

"Uh, yeah you have" Balthazar smiles mischievously at them.

Abbadon walks to the fridge "get a room or go to class, I'm starving."

Dean checks his watch "fuck, we have geography in 30 minutes."

The twins get ready and then get in Dean's impala, Sam hears Dean mumbling.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asks as a whisper.

"Stupid evening classes" Dean barks making Sam jump a little. "Sorry bro, didn't mean to scare you" Dean smiles over at Sam.

_Fuck that smile_ Sam things to himself smiling back at Dean. _I might just die looking at him_ Sam hadn't noticed that they were parked. He he cleared his throat and they snapped out of it, and went to class.

"There have continuously been environmental advocates…" Dean tunes their neurotic teacher out and watches Sammy. He tears a page out of his notebook and chuckles to himself writing Sam a note:

**Sammy,**

** Do you like me? **

**Yes or No**

**Dean ;)**

Dean passes the note to Sam and Sam practically bursts out of his chair laughing. He gives the note back.

_No, you're too ugly for me._

_XOXO,_

_Sam_

_P.S. I'm kidding._

Dean stifles a giggle at his idiot twin brother and thinks a few minutes about what to write before the teacher calls his name.

"I'm s-sorry can you repeat the q-question?" He smiles making the professor blush.

"What is one way that humans have adapted to their environments?"

Sam whispers to Dean and Dean answers "Aquafers"

"Can you explain that?"

"Nope, sorry"

"Sam, can you since you gave the answer anyways?

Sam dives into an explanation; Dean does not listen but admires his brother and remembers his note.

**Well, glad you kissed me ;***


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys, not sure if I want to continue this story.**

**If you think I should, leave me some reviews.**

**I might do some editing and make it a slightly different story with less group sex and more just wincestielness**


End file.
